Paparazzi
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: Danny does an interview for Amity News after his defeat of Pariah Dark...with certain questions involved... A repsonse to PhantomInvader's challenge/BDay wish. One-Shot.


**Fanfic for PhantomInvader 'cause it's her bday tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**I'm not a dude so don't even go there.**

Ever since his battle with Pariah Dark the media seemed like a never ending swarm, after all, he was _**the**_ ghost boy. The media, no matter how relentless, were determined one way or another to get an infamous interview with him, no matter how much he _didn't._

The night had been eerily silent, apart from the routine visit from the Box Ghost. Danny sighed and calmly overlooked the blazing lights that came from his hometown of Amity Park, a gentle breeze working its way through his snow white hair.

"I wish every night could be like this, not a single thing to bother me." Danny smiled, nothing could disturb this moment.

"Danny Phantom!" Danny turned to a rapidly approaching copter.

"Great, just what I need." Danny groaned, folding his arms impatiently. The reporter held the microphone in front of his face, her eyes sparkling with determination.

"Mr. Phantom, we were wondering if we could interview you, would you accept this offer?" The woman asked, her chocolate brown hair whipping wildly around her. Danny sighed, _I can't take much more of this, _Danny thought.

"Fine, I'll accept." The reporter bounced with joy.

"Thank you very much Mr. Phantom, could you come to the Channel 13 station tomorrow for the seven at night news?" Danny mentally slapped himself, he knew he should've rejected but continued on.

"I'll be there, now if you'll excuse me." Danny turned and began to fly off, pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey Sam, we kinda got a situation here..."

*The next day, after school*

"Well I for one think this is a great idea Danny." Jazz said, nodding her head in approval. Danny rubbed his temples together, moving to his bed.

"But what happens if they ask _the _question?" Danny asked. Sam removed a journal from her spider backpack.

"It's a good thing at least one of us is prepared." Sam smirked.

"What's that?" Tucker asked. "Your dairy?" Sam punched him in the arm.

"It's my journal, _Tucker,_ I thought this would happen one day so I thought of your 'death scenarios'." Sam smiled, laying out the black, yarn bound journal for the three to see.

"Electrocution?" Tucker frowned.

"Read them all first, then we'll pick." Jazz announced and the other two nodded their heads. Sam stared at Danny, anxious is hoping that she had not offended him with her suggestions. A few seconds later he closed his icy blue eyes in thought. Jazz and Tucker turned their gazes towards Danny as well, eyeing him curiously.

"Well, which do you think is the best lil' brother?" Jazz asked. Danny reopened his eyes and smiled.

"Electrocution is too close to the accident, maybe car accident?" Sam smiled in approval.

"Sure, that'd probably be the less suspicious."

"I agree." Jazz added. "With the amount of car accidents it's a pretty good reason for dying, now a days at least."

"Me too." Tucker returned to his PDA, finishing the level of Portals 2 that he had paused.

"You should get ready Danny, they'll be expecting you soon." Jazz pointed out, tapping the pink watch on her wrist.

"'Cause I so can't wait." Danny formed the familiar blue-white rings at his waist, transforming him into the protector of Amity Park, the one and only Danny Phantom.

"Good luck Danny." Jazz called. Danny sighed and waved.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Danny phased through the wall.

"TO THE TV!" Tucker bounded down the stairs.

"I have some of the strangest friends." Sam shook her head.

*Line break*

The brunette reporter hastily ran up to one of her few coworkers.

"Is he here yet?" She yelled, barely able to keep her calm demeanor. The young blond sighed, "No not yet Erin." She snorted with irritation, _only ten minutes until seven, _Erin thought. She paced back and forth, nervously awaiting her most important guest yet._ If he doesn't come my career's going down the drain for sure, this is my last chance. _Right oncue, as if her prayer had been answered, Danny Phantom appeared before her.

"Oh my gosh you actually came, thank you so much!" Erin smiled, Danny gave a smile in confusion.

"Sure...Just tell me what I'm doin'." Erin quickly explained to him the details and he nodded his head, sitting in one of the chairs situated at a desk for two.

"Ten seconds." The cameraman yelled. Danny ran an anxious hand through his hair, _may luck be on my side today, _Danny prayed. Erin did the same, placing a couple of strands behind her hair. The cameraman gave her the signal and the broadcast began.

"Hello Amity park, I'm Erin Wood with your seven o'clock news. Today we're very honored to have a special guest, none other than the Danny Phantom." The camera moved over to Danny and he slowly waved.

"So Mr. Phantom, earlier today we've been receiving emails and letters that our audience has for you so we'll start with those." Danny forced a smiled as she pulled out a letter.

"Tyler Frank- How are you?" Danny tilted his head.

"Biologically speaking I'm fourteen but I've been a ghost for awhile." Danny said, staring nervously at the camera.

"Dash Baxter asks if you'll join the Casper High football team." Erin looked up to him and her light brown eyes stared intently at him. Danny bit his tongue, resisting the urge to laugh.

"No, I was never really one for athletics, especially football." Erin blinked a few times and picked out another letter.

"Paulina Sanchez is wondering if you have a girlfriend and if not will you go out with her." Erin's eyes lit up while Danny's face turned bright red.

"No I don't right now, but I do like someone currently. So that'd be a no Paulina." Danny could imagine Paulina crying at her tv right now, _one less fangirl, _he thought.

"Is she human of a ghost Mr. Phantom?" Erin asked, obviously intrigued.

"Danny, and next question please." Erin's face dropped into a frown.

"Very well, anonymous is curious to how you died." _Valerie._

"In a car accident in Highland Park, Michigan. My family was vacationing there a while back and a drunk driver hit my side of the car..." Danny pretended to be emotionally distressed, hiding his face from the camera. "I don't know where they went afterwards but ever since I never want to see someone get hurt because of something reckless or stupid like that." Erin looked at him with sad eyes.

"I see, would you care to tell us more about your life when you were...alive? Your family, interests?" Danny bit his lip, eyes scattering nervously.

"Well I had a brother and two sisters, we got along really well. My parents were kinda crazy but we all loved them anyways." Danny laughed and shook his head. "I had a room with a whole bunch of space stuff and OneRepublic. I wasn't anywhere near the top of the social ladder, just your typical background kid." Danny shrugged. "It was a nice life, wish it was longer but I can't really change the past." Erin nodded.

"And there you have it folks, Danny Phantom, we now go over to Lance Thunder for the weather, Lance."

"And we're clear." Erin sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Danny! You have no idea how much that meant to me, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you please let me know."

"Yeah, stop stalking me, the paparazzi swarm makes it difficult to do my job."

"Of course!" She nodded eagerly. Danny began to float off the ground when a blue wisp left his mouth.

"Well, I gotta run, cya." Danny flew through the roof and into the open sky.

"_Beware! For I am the almighty Box Ghost!" _Danny smiled and charged his hands.

"Stress relief here I come."

**School got out yesterday so now I should be updating much more frequently, I apologize for the wait but I had finals (joy). NR and CP will defiantly be updated sometime within the next week or so.**

**Happy early BDay Phanny! I hoped you liked it! :D**

**Reviews? Please? :3**

**~ForeverHalfa**


End file.
